my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Awaihada Seibutsu
い |romaji = Seibutsu Awaihada|alias = Chimera キメラ Isolation 孤立|こりつ}}|birthday = 7 February|age = |gender = Male|height = 5'5"|weight = 157 lbs|hair = White|eye = Ivory|bloodtype = O-|quirk = Freak of Nature|status = Active|family = Unnamed Family|occupation = Founder of The Catalysts.|affiliation = The Catalysts|base of operations = Divided Nation}} Character Overview Awaihada Seibutsu is one of seven founders of the criminal syndicate known as The Catalysts. Each founder of this syndicate believes that the current governments are corrupt and inefficient and thus wish to enforce their individual ideologies upon the world. Awaihada Seibutsu, known as Isolation, possesses the Quirk Freak of Nature. Appearance Awaihada Seibutsu is a fairly toned man of average height and weight. His skin is a ghostly pale hue and is scarred around the mouth due to a bad habit of chewing on his lips and sides of his mouth. His hair is short with long bangs that tend to dangle in front of his face while also harboring a solid white color accompanied by eyes harboring ivory colored irises upon dark colored sclera. While not part of his Quirk, the unnatural appearance was inherited from his mother. Two of his most notable features of him are his ghoulish maw and bulky forearms and calves with the maw also being another non-Quirk trait inherited from his mother. His casual attire consists of a closed hooded black mantle that reaches down to the floor. The color scheme contrasts with his pale appearance. This is accompanied by a black veil that covers the entirety of his lower face. Showing nothing but his black and ivory eyes. While overall simple, these clothes are meant to conceal Awaihada's appearance until he has to fight, which he will then remove the mantle and veil. Revealing his Villain outfit. His Villain outfit consists of a predominately black and segmented skin-tight suit that has nothing covering the elbows, hands, knees, midsection, ankles, and head. Around the neck area of the suit lies two white snake-like creature patterns with one having the head of a goat and the other with the head of a lion that wrap around his neck and proceed to rest upon his chest. The left creature bears the goat head while the right bears the lion head. Upon the right forearm lies a bulky gauntlet in the shape of a lion head with a partially gaping maw from which Awaihada's hand protrudes. Upon the left forearm lies a gauntlet in the shape of a goat head with an open mouth from which Awaihada's hand protrudes with prominent horns that could be used both offensively and defensively. Upon both of his shins lie grieves in the shape of snake heads. Despite having closed mouths, Awaihada's feet protrude out of the mouth alongside fangs that reach about a foot behind the calves. Lastly, he bears twin Colt Python Revolvers that are holstered on the left and right sides of his waist with extra ammo strapped to the back side of his waist. Personality Awaihada Seibutsu, going by appearance alone, is assumed to be a vicious and chaotic individual. In all actuality, Awaihada is almost the exact opposite of that expectation. He is introverted and quiet. As a result, he often hides his malformed appearance as he despises the way he looks as he believes he is a man in the body of a beast. Building more off of his shy personality, he tends not to speak all too often. Such behavior is ironic and undesirable for a leader, and he knows this. As a result, he is trying what he can to overcome this flaw. As for his disdain towards the way he looks, he mainly holds disdain towards his ghoulish teeth. These teeth were never really meant to be as prominent as they are. The reason they have become a key feature is a bad habit of chewing both the lips and the sides of his mouth, this resulted in the destruction of the lips and cheeks and the scarring around those areas. His maw, in combination with his Quirk, made him a nightmarish individual in the eyes of many. While not a direct result, Awaihada began to harbor strong envy towards those endowed with incredible physical beauty. On the other end of the spectrum, he formed a sympathetic bond with the malformed and hideous. These individuals most often include bearers of Mutant-Type Quirks. His persecution also gave birth to his disdain towards those who are judgmental and those who are arrogant. Despite his hate covering a broad amount of people, he can set aside his hate when it comes to allies and potential allies. Hate aside, he is an emotionally volatile individual who, due to years and years of suppressing his emotions, becomes rather intense when he lets his emotions loose. Oftentimes being comparable to a raging beast attacking in an almost discriminatory manner. As such, he wishes to suppress himself so that he could feel more human and less like a beast. Despite this, he subconsciously enjoys the rush he gets from going wild. In speaking of beasts and monsters, he holds disdain against fellow Villains who follow what he deems to be an unjust cause. What he views as unjust share surprising similarities to what Heroes deem to be unjust. For example, he does not support killing without a justifiable reason. He will, however, support mass murder in the name of something like human evolution or societal revolution, with him falling under the latter. There are only a handful of individuals who are exceptions to this rule. Those people happen to be the other 6 heads of The Catalysts, who he considers to be his equal, and Shizuka Kokyuu, who he deems to be his mentor despite being his equal. He will, however, enforce this belief in cases involving his subordinates. Concerning how he treats those he views as enemies, he is terrifying and vengeful. Despite this, he will often attempt to convert stronger enemies to his cause. This is a problem to others as he is a rather crafty and malevolent individual when it comes to psychological warfare, often attempting to make his target question their own motives or even abandoning their dreams. When this is achieved, he will take his chance to recruit the individual. Those who can see through his tricks or outright ignore his words either become permanent enemies or valued targets depending on how well they shake off his influence. If he sees that his target sways even slightly by the end of the encounter, he will continue his attempts until the target either converts or becomes absurdly rigid in his/her beliefs. If a target manages to stave off Awaihada's influence and fortify their resolve, they become permanent enemies to Awaihada. One final thing he despises is the current world government. He believes strongly in an electocratic form of government in which the people vote for leaders but have no influence beyond that point. He believes that public influence in politics leads to corruption and poor choices in general as many citizens aren't too well versed in politics. However, he doesn't believe in a certain type of individual getting absolute power unlike the rest of the Seven Heads. As for Heroes, he doesn't really view them as an extension of government authority but more like high value targets that he will try to convert into his allies. While it is difficult to convince a Hero to join him, it is often rather rewarding as not only does he get a powerful ally, but he could use them as his conduit to assert his influence in many ways if he plays his cards right. History Relationships Family= General: Awaihada Seibutsu had a perfectly stable familial bond. There was little to nothing wrong within the family of three, save for Awaihada being outcast for his malformations. Despite how close these three were, tragedy struck when Awaihada was 18 that involved the murders of his parents. |-| The Catalysts= General: Awaihada Seibutsu, being one of the founders of this syndicate, is viewed in high regards amongst his underlings and peers. He is the only founder who favors a democratic form of government as every other founder believes in some deviation of oligarchy. Despite this, he is not viewed as weak or ignorant by his fellow founders. Instead, they worry about his capabilities as a leader and thus attempt to improve his leadership capabilities in anyway they can. As for his underlings, they are wary of him as he is the most ominous and nightmarish member of the entire syndicate. Nonetheless, they respect him as a leader and are willing to die for him whether or not the respect is born of fear. Shizuka Kokyuu: Awaihada values Shizuka's conviction, which has made him a rather competent leader. Despite this, Awaihada genuinely fears Shizuka due to his beyond cruel outward personality even though he knows Shizuka's woeful inward personality. Awaihada feels tremendous sympathy towards Shizuka for both his neglect and betrayal by his own family, but is careful when talking about it, making his fear evident to Shizuka. Awaihada fears the possibility of invoking the ire of Shizuka more than any other one of the Heads due to how he perceives Shizuka on an outward level. Despite this, Awaihada wishes to aid Shizuka with his self-loathing as Awaihada deals with this problem as well due to a lifetime of humiliation. Shizuka, much like with the other original 6 Heads, views Awaihada as one of his greatest allies and one of his few true friends. Shizuka envies the fact that Awaihada had such a stable family, but felt despair for what was to follow after they were murdered. The two see eye to eye when it comes to hating themselves, but Shizuka believes that Awaihada should cherish his gifts instead of curse them. Emotional bondings aside, Shizuka views Awaihada as one of, if not, the weakest Head in terms of leadership as Awaihada is a rather self-conscious, passive, and emotionally volatile individual. Shizuka, in response, tries what he can in order to help Awaihada with his problems more so than the rest of the Heads. He eventually wishes to mold Awaihada in a way that allows him to accept and manage his emotions and more beast-like side. The two, when paired together, are incredibly dangerous. Shizuka, most of the time, will casually walk up to an opponent who is distracted with dealing with Awaihada's assault and activate his Quirk, tearing anyone in range asunder with his winds. Whenever Awaihada is tired or injured, Shizuka will shield him with his Quirk until Awaihada has either recovered or become enraged. When Awaihada becomes enraged, Shizuka will use his Quirk to either fly to a safe location or aid in Awaihada's assault by flying around at high speeds and obliterating opponents he runs into with his winds. Focusing on one or the other at this point can easily lead to death as they both are capable of going at high speeds and destroying practically anything in their paths. Chishiki Kentanka: While Awaihada has a sympathetic bond with Chishiki as they are both malformed and lost their families, he doesn't feel fond of his arrogant disposition. He, however, can bear it for the most part as he has merit to his words unlike most boastful individuals he has come to know. Awaihada is uncertain on how to confront Chishiki's mental state, and thus leaves him to his madness in fear of what could happen if his false reality is crushed. Chishiki, however, pays no mind to their malformations and instead views them as evolution doing its work. Chishiki is mildly annoyed by Awaihada's passivity, but sees reasoning in it. Chishiki, due to his nature, is not too well versed in helping Awaihada with his emotional problems and would rather avoid conversing about it in order to avoid invoking Awaihada's anger. That of which can lead to Awaihada possibly attacking him. The two, when paired together, complement eachother well. Awaihada, being an excellent melee fighter, blends well with the ranged potential of Chishiki. They will, more often than not, capitalize on making up for their partner's shortcomings in order to eliminate any weakness they may have. Chishiki will proceed to do his usual antics with traps while Awaihada assails the opponent with incredible speed and strength. Whenever Awaihada begins to tire, Chishiki will become a more active fighter, building traps around Awaihada to protect him while using his other psychic abilities to fight opponents. Once Awaihada has recovered, he will lunge back into fray with Chishiki slinking back to feed him information on opponents, trap locations, and tactics. ***More To Come*** Abilities Quirk: Freak of Nature Mutant-Type Quirk that allows Awaihada to attain impossible levels of flexibility and access to four massive retractable bone blades that are held under the wrists and behind the calves. This Quirk also allows for short bursts of incredible speed and strength due to the strong ligaments, tendons, and additional muscle. Incredible Short-Burst Speed Awaihada is capable of achieving speeds equal to half the speed of sound in short bursts. If his muscles are continuously used, his speed begins to rapidly decline. This allows him to outspeed most individuals, even those with speed enhancing Quirks, for a brief moment. He, however, only utilizes this speed in a straight line as turning puts strain on his muscles. Thus cutting down on how long he can use this speed before he needs to rest. Incredible Short-Burst Strength Awaihada is capable of exerting up to 40 tons of force in short bursts. If continuous strain is put upon his muscles, his strength rapidly decreases. This allows him to propel a 30 ton crane truck towards his opponents with moderate difficulty. This strength is often used in singular strikes instead of continuous as numerous strikes or actions wear down his muscles quicker. He also uses this strength to immediately stop himself in his bursts of speed with relative ease. Enhanced Stamina Regeneration Awaihada, being an aggressive burst fighter, burns through his energy constantly. To counter this, he is capable of recuperating much quicker than an average individual, making aggressive fighting styles rather weak against him while more counter-based fighting styles more favorable. Alongside that, he is capable of keeping up his stamina by performing large bounds instead of outright running. Unparalleled Flexibility Awaihada, thanks to special ligaments, tendons, and spinal structures given by his Quirk, is capable of achieving nigh-boundless levels of flexibility. This allows him to fight in an erratic manner while making it almost impossible to restrain him. It also allows him to survive techniques that involve breaking of the joints or spine with minimal effort. Nightmarish Thanks to a mixture of his appearance and Quirk, Awaihada is an incredibly terrifying individual. This makes many weak-hearted opponents reluctant to even get close to him. His uncanny movements can even paralyze opponents in fear, leaving them open for a decisive strike. This is by far one of Awaihada's most potent weapons. Bone Blades Thanks to his Quirk, Awaihada possesses four concealable bone blades that are sharp and durable enough to cleave through thick metal with relative ease. The bone that make these blades vary from most bones found in the human body. This bone lacks marrow and is incredibly dense. While chipping is possible, these bones heal faster than any other bone in the body by taking in excess materials in order to repair the bones. Surface Scaling Thanks to clever utilization of his bone blades, Awaihada is capable of climbing on essentially any solid surface by stabbing his blades into the surface. Oftentimes when doing this, Awaihada will assume a spider-like position in order to optimize this ability. Quadrupedal Movement Thanks to his Quirk, Awaihada is capable of contorting his body into an optimal position akin to that of an animal in order to effectively run on all four limbs. This state allows him to achieve some of his greater speeds but at the cost of more difficulty when stopping. Persuasive While not necessarily a fighting ability, Awaihada uses philosophical and logical points and arguments in order to convert others to his cause. While his is an incredible speaker, his grim appearance detracts from that. Despite this, he is still fairly persuasive. Fighting Style Awaihada Doubutsu has two main fighting styles with one fighting styles that he uses when enraged. All of which revolve around melee combat and erratic movement. Fighting styles aside, Awaihada will utilize a pair of Colt Python Revolvers in order to apply pressure to distant enemies. Blitz Predator This fighting style involves Awaihada performing high speed dashes towards opponents with the intent to kill in one strike. Upon either landing a strike or missing, Awaihada will stop himself a fair distance away from the enemy and will either attempt a dashing strike again or target another enemy. Awaihada utilizes various erratic movements in order to keep opponents guessing, but it is basically the same thing formulaically. Awaihada will always use his bone blades in this fighting style. The main problem with this fighting style is that it is the most taxing on Awaihada's body, meaning that he can't use it for long before he has to rest. Territorial Beast This fighting style revolves around Awaihada conducting melee fighting while incorporating his flexibility into his attacks in order to surprise the enemy. When against an inexperienced or overly aggressive enemy, Awaihada will always use his blades to attack in order to counter the opponent's fighting style. When against a defensive or countering opponent, he will never use his blades and will instead incorporate feints along with his flexibility in order to counter the opponent's fighting style. Whenever his muscles begin to get tired, Awaihada will either back away to the best of his ability or toss away his opponent so that he can regain stamina. Cornered Animal This fighting style is only utilized when Awaihada is enraged. When fighting like this Awaihada will never retract any of his blades and will attack erratically and primally. This can include him attempting plunging attacks from the air in order to impale an enemy with all four blades at once or even biting with his ferocious maw. This fighting style runs purely on adrenaline, making Awaihada's stamina seemingly endless. This means that he can continuously use his full speed and full strength the entire time he fights like this while taking hits. This, however, doesn't come without consequence. First of all, Awaihada can sustain heavy damage to his muscles, ligaments, and tendons that may put him out of commission until he fully heals. Making this fighting style more of a last resort. Secondly, Awaihada mentally despises fighting like this despite his body loving the rush it gets from this as he believes that the more he fights like this, the more of a beast he becomes. Notable Techniques While any movements Awaihada performs with his Quirk can be considered a trademark technique, a few of his personal favorites will be provided to avoid a bloated list. * Amalgamation Madness ( | Heigou Kyouran): This technique is available to Awaihada when using his Blitz Predator style. This technique requires Awaihada to be in an enclosed area in order for him to use it, which is often where he thrives. Awaihada, when doing this, will hop from wall to wall at higher speeds than normal at a more frequent rate, making it increasingly difficult to keep up with him. This technique, however, is rather tiresome as extra stress is placed upon Awaihada's muscles when stopping himself on a wall only to immediately follow up with another lunge. On top of that, extra coordination is required on Awaihada's part to both land properly and strike during the short time he is in mid-lunge, causing him to instead opt to tossing his body weight at an opponent instead to avoid crashing into a wall. * Bone Blitz ( | Hone Dangeki): This technique is available to Awaihada when using his Blitz Predator style. This technique allows Awaihada to have some control in which direction he goes when fighting with this style while cleaving whatever gets in his way to shreds. In this, Awaihada stikes his blade against the ground and spinshis torso to lunge his whole body forwards. With his other arm outstretched and splitting his legs into a perfect line, Awaihada becomes a pair of bladed wheels barreling towards his enemies. While not as fast as his usual lunges, it is easier on his body and is capable of influencing his directions by either adjusting his arms or legs slightly to alter the circumference of one of the wheels in order to allow Awaihada to turn. Due to his Quirk, Awaihada can fix his head to a certain angle to see where he is going, so he isn't going to clumsily crash into a wall doing this. It is also difficult to attack Awaihada from up front or behind during this, meaning that an attack from the sides is necessary. * Disembowelment Snare ( | Kapukku Wana): This gruesome technique is available to Awaihada when he is using his Territorial Beast style. This is a technique used to counter a defensive opponent in which Awaihada will let two of his limbs be caught by an opponent mid-attack. During this time, Awaihada will contort his two free limbs to where he can eject his blades into the opponent's abdomen. Upon stabbing the opponent, he will send out his other two blades and will proceed to stab with them as well. Once all four blades are in the opponent, Awaihada will straighten his body out, tearing the opponent to shreds. While this attack is almost always a kill move, it is hard to do against careful opponents or opponents who know of his Quirk's functions. Doing this also allows the opponent to kick Awaihada away before he can eject his first two blades if the opponent is quick enough. * Chimera Clutch (キメラ り | Kimera Nigiri): This grotesque technique is available to Awaihada when he is using his Territorial Beast style. This iconic technique displays how flexible Awaihada's Quirk makes him. In this, Awaihada contorts his right arm backwards in order to impale an enemy with the horns of his gauntlet. Afterwards, Awaihada contorts and wraps both his legs around an opponent like a pair of snakes and has the fang-like protrusions of his greaves dig into the opponent, thus constricting him/her. Awaihada then raises his right arm over the opponent's head and ejects his blade into the opponent's skull, killing him/her instantly. Afterwards, Awaihada striaghtens out his body and makes mincemeat of the opponent. This technique, as intimidating as it is, leaves Awaihada highly vulnerable and is telegraphed by him contorting his right arm backwards. Alongside that, the notoriety of this technique allows even the most inexperienced of opponents to avoid it fairly easily. Making it more of a novelty execution move that only works on a heavily weakened enemy. Gear Chimera Suit This segmented body-suit allows Awaihada to utilize his flexibility without hinderance. That aside, it is fairly durable and flexible itself. Not much else to note about it. Lion Head This bulky gold-alloy gauntlet is fashioned in the shape of a lion's head. This gauntlet is fitted on the left arm and is primarily utilized to add more impact to backhand movements and serve as a shield. This gauntlet is specialized to allow not only Awaihada's hand to fit through, but also his bone blades if he so desires to use them. This is also used to protect the left arm and the specialized muscles that allow Awaihada to use his bone blades. Goat Head This gold-alloy gauntlet is fashioned in the shape of a goat's head. This gauntlet is fitted on the right arm and is utilized to gore opponents with the straight pair of horns and parry attacks with said horns. This gauntlet is specialized to allow not only Awaihada's hand to fit through, but also his bone blades if he so desires to use them. This is also used to protect the right arm and the specialized muscles that allow Awaihada to use his bone blades. Serpent Heads These gold-alloy greaves are fashioned in the shape of snake heads. These greaves allow for lacerating kicks due to the prominent fangs the protrude a foot behind his calves. These greaves are specialized to allow not only Awaihada's hand to fit through, but also his bone blades if he so desires to use them. These are also used to protect the legs and the specialized muscles that allow Awaihada to use his bone blades. Dual Colt Pythons These Colt Python Revolvers were looted from the corpse of the main who had ruined Awaihada's life. These powerful, six-chambered revolvers are used primarily to coerce distant opponents into getting in close. Outside of that, these guns aren't used for much of anything else aside from serving as mementos from when Awaihada took his life back. Ammo Pounch Not much else needs to be said about this aside from this pouch containing 120 individual Magnum rounds, which allow for 10 reloads before needing to be refilled. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Incredible strength. * Incredible speed. * Incredible flexibility. * Quick stamina regeneration. * Bone blades. * Excellent in melee range. * Hard to restrain. * Terrifying. * Erratic. * Persuasive. * "Cornered Animal" fighting style allows free use of full strength and speed. Weaknesses * Tires quickly. * Terrible range coverage. * Brave individuals can overcome his terrifying appearance. * Hideous appearance detracts from his persuasiveness. * Average intelligence. * Shy disposition makes him reluctant to fight. * "Cornered Animal" fighting style can leave Awaihada out of commission for a while. Stats Quotes * "Leaders are meant to make the decisions for us, not the other way around. That contradiction has become more prominent in recent years and it is sickening. Corrupt people using corrupt means to corrupt officials into siding with their corrupt goals. I have been a victim to such an event, and it infuriates me to this day. I will lead the way I see fit. Any who are with me will remain with me and any against me will remain against me; I will not budge from my ideals instead of putting on a facade to appeal to everyone, ultimately leaving them with broken promises and more problems." ''— Awaihada Seibutsu advocating his Electocratic form of leadership. * ''"Shizuka, you really shouldn't be so harsh on yourself. Like you told me, they were too far gone. Killing them was a mercy at that poi-. I mean... um... Nevermind. I'm just trying to say that you shouldn't worry so much about the past. No matter how much you wish for it, you can't change it. You can only fight to make a better future to compensate for your past misfortunes." ''— Awaihada Seibutsu trying to be careful with his words when trying to encourage Shizuka Kokyuu. * ''"You don't feel even a slight bit repulsed at our own appearances? You don't mind the stares? The exilation? How do you do it?" ''— Awaihada Seibutsu shocked at Chishiki Kentanka's complacency with the deformations given by their Quirks. '***More To Come***''' Trivia * Awaihada Seibutsu means Pale-Skin Creature. ** Awai 淡い means light; faint; pale; fleeting. ** Hada 肌 means texture; skin; body; grain. ** Seibutsu 生物 means living thing; creature; life. *** Sei 生 means life; genuine; birth. *** Butsu 物 means thing; object; matter. * Awaihada, being the Electocracy Head, replaced what would've been the Theocratic Head of The Catalysts. ** Theocracy was scrapped mid-development. * Awaihada Seibutsu, much like the rest of the heads of The Catalysts, is a foil to a member of either The Four Elements or The Four Seasons. ** In this case, he is a foil to Kaiyou Kodomo. *** Human inside a beast's body vs. Beast inside a human's body. * Awaihada was meant to be chaotic. ** That was changed mid-development. * Awaihada is the only head of The Catalysts in support of a democratic form of government. * The image used is not one of any known fictional character. ** Making him the first one who doesn't use an already existing character as a reference. * Awaihada's base of operations is known as The Divided Nation. * Due to the absence of his lips and cheeks, he is incapable of pronouncing some words correctly if even at all. ** Had it not been for him learning to speak through his teeth, he would sound like an idiot. *** Despite this, he still has a snake-like voice. * Awaihada is the first character the creator utilized a different character building method on. ** Depending on how the creator feels, this method may be implemented into other characters. * Awaihada Seibutsu has two voices. ** Awaihada's voice, normally, is the same as Orochimaru from Naruto (Parts I-II). ** Awaihada's voice, when enraged becomes a mess of animalistic noises. * Awaihada Seibutsu actually has three themes. ** His theme when fighting normally is Meet The Monster by Five Finger Death Punch. ** His theme when enraged is The Beast cover by Sabaton. *** The song was originally made by Twisted Sister. **** This version also serves as his default theme, thus technically giving him a 3rd theme despite it being the same song. Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Villains Category:Mutant Quirk Users